Otra común historia de amor
by ChiisanaOjou
Summary: "Nada es eterno" le habían dicho sus padres. Y sí, tenían razón. Una pequeña historia de amor con un final que la mayoría de las personas evitan. Porque cuando uno de los dos se aburre primero, difícilmente se puede volver a conquistar / One-shot / OiIwa.


**Disclaimer: **Haikyuu es de Furudate Haruichi.

* * *

**Otra común historia de amor.**

* * *

Esta es una pequeña historia de amor como muchas otras lo son.

Todo comenzó cuando el capitán de Aoba Josai se le confesó al vice capitán y a la vez mejor amigo de toda su vida, Iwaizumi Hajime. Ocurrió en las afueras del salón del club luego de terminar de asearse ante un durísimo entrenamiento previo.  
El morocho ante las palabras de su amigo no supo si reír o enojarse, ya que de alguna forma sentía que el peli castaño le estaba jugando una mala broma luego de descubrir los sentimientos que tenía hacía él. Porque, hey, vamos, que solo tenías que detenerte a observar a "Iwa-chan" por unos minutos y ya te dabas cuenta del cálido sentimiento que le tenía al Don Juan de la escuela. Por lo que intuyó que su amigo había hecho eso y se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, planeando una mala broma a realizar a futuro.

Broma que se estaba llevando a cabo en ese momento.

– No digas estupideces Oikawa.

– No son estupideces. ¡Tú me gustas Iwa-chan!

– Ah…– suspiró – vamos, dime, ¿perdiste en alguna clase de juego y ahora debes pagar con esta penitencia?

– ¡Iwa-chan, tú en verdad me gustas!

– Sí, sí. Como digas.

Giró su cuerpo solo para quedar de espaldas a él y así no se diera cuenta del dolor reflejado en su rostro, pero cuál fue su sorpresa de sentir como esos largos y cremosos brazos siendo tapados por la chaqueta del club lo rodeaban por sobre sus brazos y lo apretaban en un cálido abrazo, lleno de ese sentimiento _extraño_ y de nerviosismo principalmente, al notar como las extremidades del chico temblaban un poco pero sin ceder su agarre.  
¿Por qué temblaría? ¿Frío? ¿Tendría frío?

– Hey, Oika–

Pero no pudo terminar de decir lo que tenía en mente, ya que el chico detrás suyo hizo que girara hacía él solo para quedar ambos de frente, sintiendo como los ojos del ser opuesto les atraía y les hacía sentir como una lenta y tranquila burbuja los envolvía solo a ellos dos, causando que todo recuerdo exterior a ellos se olvidara de inmediato.

En ese momento Iwaizumi se dio cuenta que lo que decía su amigo no era para nada una broma. Él estaba hablando enserio. Solo le bastó mirar esos castaños ojos que brillaban intensamente por sobre la oscuridad del lugar, para luego sentir como algo suave y frágil se posaba en sus pequeños labios, sintiendo su corazón detenerse ante la emoción que estaba sintiendo gracias al estúpido de Tooru.

El peli castaño lo besó sutilmente, con miedo de ser rechazado esencialmente, pero a los segundos después se llevó una grata sorpresa al sentir como su morocho se relajaba y le correspondía el suave beso, transmitiéndole y recorriéndole por todo su cuerpo ese _extraño_ sentimiento de calidez, sintiendo su pecho arder y su estomago doler ante tantos hormigueos, para luego atreverse a mover sus labios y ver como el chico más bajo le correspondía y le seguía en sus movimientos.

Luego de eso, se hicieron novios oficiales.

Como toda relación los primeros meses fueron un amor. Aunque peleaban como habitualmente lo hacían, eso no deterioraba para nada la relación. Porque ellos eran así, siempre habían sido así.  
Lo que no sabía todo el mundo sí, era de que una vez solos los dos, el setter era tan cariñoso y pegote como lo era en público, que lograba de alguna forma en derretir el iceberg de corazón que tenía Iwa-chan, según él.  
En público el As del equipo lo maltrataba y rechazaba como siempre lo había hecho, pero una vez solos se dejaba encantar y caía en las garras de Oikawa Tooru, arrepintiéndose después por la débil actitud que adoptaba cuando se trataba de aquel niño bonito.

Pero meses después, cerca del año de su relación, Iwaizumi se dio cuenta que algo extraño sucedía con Tooru.  
Ya no se le pegaba tanto, y de vez en cuando le decía esos diarios _"te quiero"_ que alguna vez lo fueron. Se dio cuenta que cada día que pasaba el chico coqueteaba más y más con las chicas, casi en el grado de que se le olvidaba que tenía un novio.

Aparecieron las peleas, fuertes peleas, peleas de verdad y casi estuvieron a punto de cortar la relación. Y aunque el setter le juraba que aún lo quería y que siempre sería así, para Iwaizumi esas palabras no eran más que mil mentiras. Ya que si de verdad lo quería, ni se molestaría en coquetear con cualquier chica que se le cruzase en la calle o en la escuela, como al principio lo había hecho.

Al inicio de la relación Oikawa había dejado de inmediato de coquetear con las chicas. Su mundo solo era Iwa-chan e Iwa-chan.

Pero a medida que pasó el tiempo entre ellos Hajime se dio cuenta que las cosas se estaban enfriando, y no por parte de él, si no que de aquel Don Juan. Y aunque se lo dijera el chico de piel cremosa le juraba amor eterno.

Hasta que ese día llegó, el definitivo.

Llevaban un año y cuatro meses aproximadamente cuando el mundo de Iwaizumi tembló y se ladeó.

– Iwa-chan, creo que… ya no te quiero… _de esa manera._

Aquellas palabras le habían caído como un horrible balde de agua fría en una noche de invierno, que no reaccionó de inmediato salvo cuando llegó a su casa entre tropezones y se tiró a su cama a desahogarse como una normal persona enamorada.

– ¿Q-Qué… qué dices Oikawa? – rió un poco ingenuo, incapaz de creer esas palabras.

– Lo he estado pensando durante un tiempo y creo… que ya no me gustas.

–…

– Al principio a mí me gustaba Iwa-chan, pero luego me di cuenta que entre nosotros solo podía haber una amistad. Yo… no quise jugar con tus sentimientos, lo digo enserio, pero ya… lo de nosotros no puede seguir.

– ¿Quieres terminar?

Directa y algo brusca había salido su pregunta, pero es que no podía haberla pronunciado de otra manera. Su cabeza aún no procesaba bien la información, por lo que por su propio bien sentimental eligió por tener una actitud dura y fría, como había sido al comienzo de lo que habían empezado, ya que ahora no sabía si a lo de ellos se le podía llamar "relación".

– Iwa-chan, yo…

– Dímelo rápido, ¿quieres terminar?

– Yo… s-sí…

– Bien, entonces termino contigo.

Sin escuchar ninguna otra palabra del castaño agarró su mochila que había dejado descansar a su lado en la banca del pequeño parque que se situaba cerca de la escuela, y se fue a paso rápido en dirección a su casa mientras escuchaba e ignoraba los gritos de su antes novio.

Una vez llegado a su casa se dirigió de inmediato a su habitación y se tiró como un costal de papas sobre su cama, revelando la realidad que había oprimido en todo el camino de regreso, llorando y arrugando las sabanas blancas de su desecha cama que ese día había olvidado de hacerla antes de irse a clases.

Aguantó tanto su voz para no ser escuchado por sus padres que el nudo en su garganta le apretaba demasiado, mientras que en su pecho una sensación de pesadez le envolvía por completo, enterrando su lloroso rostro entre las sabanas y el colchón solo para amortiguar el grito desgarrador que había soltado.

Sus pulmones le dolían, le ardían de una manera inimaginable solo por la respiración errática y forzosa que estaba teniendo. Su cabeza no aguantó más y comenzó a doler y a sufrir ante tantas lágrimas que no tardó en sentirse mareado y algo desorientado.

Se sentía molesto, enojado y dolido. Sentía que en cualquier momento iba a desfallecer y los latidos de su corazón los sentía tan claros en su pecho que un terror de sentir como lentamente se detenía le envolvió su cuerpo por completo, sintiendo un pánico horrible ante la idea de morir ahí, en su habitación, por un simple mal amorío. Pero no, no era un simple amorío. Él se había enamorado de Tooru hace mucho tiempo, y le dolía, le dolía todo lo que estaba sucediendo ahora con respecto a él.

Pero hubo algo más que le dolió.

Al día siguiente tuvo que asistir a clases. Caminando en dirección a su salón se topó con nada más y nada menos que Oikawa, riendo y coqueteando con varias chicas del salón de al lado.

Iwaizumi sin querer se quedó perplejo mirando la escena, hasta el momento en que Oikawa le miró a los ojos y le sonrió radiantemente.

– ¡Iwa-chan, hola!

Le había saludado como si nada hubiera ocurrido entre ellos. Y reaccionó, no de la mejor manera, pero reaccionó ante ese gesto.

– ¡Hijo de puta!

Y con la mano derecha bañada en sangre producto del golpe en la nariz que le había lanzado al _"niño bonito"_, corrió hacía los baños de la escuela solo para desahogar su rabia acumulada.

"Nada es eterno", le habían dicho sus padres. Y sí, tenían razón.

* * *

Sí, lo sé, en vez de estar publicando un one-shot debería de actualizar mis fic's xD, pero no me odien _-tanto-,_ ya que no he tenido días muy felices últimamente.

Es un pequeño one-shot de mi segunda otp de este anime. Es algo común, nada extraordinario, pero quería escribir algo de ellos y esto salió.

Trataré de ponerme al día con mis fic's en este fin de semana largo _(gracias jesú), _pero no prometo mucho xDDD.

Se lo dedico al conejito de pascua que hoy vino a dejarme huevos de chocolate .u. , que a pesar de su actitud alejada, hoy me hizo muy feliz su visita.

Sin más, gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado c:

**_Atte: ChiisanaOjou._**


End file.
